


His Mother's Eyes

by Seraphinu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Because he needed closure, Gen, I always wondered exactly what happened to Robin's mother, I feel like he would have gone searching for clues to her whereabouts, Sort of a Mother's Day thing, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphinu/pseuds/Seraphinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Awakening, Robin discovers the location of the town he grew up in, and pays a visit to a long-lost relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother's Eyes

It had taken Robin months to track this place down. A small village, near Ylisse’s border with Plegia. Lowering his hood, he took in the sight of his childhood home, though it remained as unfamiliar to him as any other town. With a soft sigh, he started forwards.

“You've returned at last, eh?” An old man suddenly spoke to him, causing Robin to start slightly.

“You… you recognize me?” he asked, peering at the elderly gentleman, trying desperately to recall if they'd met before.

“You've grown quite a bit, but I'd recognize that coat anywhere. You're Evelyn’s son!” The man grinned heartily, clapping Robin’s shoulder as though they were old friends.  _ So  _ that _ was my mother's name… _ he thought to himself.

“I was hoping… I could see her… is she here?” Robin asked. The man nodded, turning and gesturing for Robin to follow.

“I’m sure she'll be thrilled that you came for a visit! Better late than never, eh?” He hummed cheerily as they walked, Robin a few paces behind, observing his surroundings along the way.

The graveyard was small, in an open field near the back of the town. But it was hardly barren, as one might expect. There were carefully tended beds of flowers planted atop the graves.

“Here she is,” he pointed to a simple headstone, pale blue forget-me-nots blooming from the earth before it. The irony.

As he knelt before the flowers, the old man bid him farewell, perhaps wanting to give Robin privacy. He stayed silent for a long time, trying to find the right words to say.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Mother,” he spoke at last, a soft sigh escaping him. “Or is it… ‘nice to see you again?’ Can I even say that since I don't remember you?” He paused for several minutes, contemplating. 

“I've heard that I have your eyes… I wish I knew what you looked like.” He touched one of the blooms, gently brushing his fingers against the petals.

“I've had quite the adventure since I woke up, bereft of memories…” He began to recount his tale, speaking to the flowers as though they were his mother, as though she were sitting there with him, catching up with her long lost son.

“I was able to defeat Grima… and I feel like I have you to thank for that, Mother. After all… it was you who stole me away from Plegia when I was a babe. If it weren't for you… I would never have had a life of my own. I could never have had the will to fight back if Validar had been the one to raise me. You risked everything so that I could have a choice…” He trailed off, closing his eyes as a few tears drifted down his cheeks. 

“I just… I wanted to tell you how grateful I am. Even if I can't remember you… Thank you, for the life you've given me…” Robin stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. A soft smile graced his features as he rested a hand against the headstone, his palm running over where ‘beloved mother’ had been carved into the stone.

“I'm glad I found you again. Maybe next time I'll introduce you to Morgan. She has your eyes too, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was planning to write for a while, but I haven't had much energy for writing lately. I then decided it would work as a Mother's Day dedication, and giving myself a deadline to work with helped me get the words out, I guess.
> 
> Evelyn is the name of one of my MUs, I borrowed it because I decided to give Robin's mother a name. I probably should have chosen something bird related, but w/e.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
